Flacks Angel
by dark and depressed
Summary: Flacks best friend from high school comes to work at the crime lab! flack/ OC Emiliana Marentez.
1. Chapter 1

She walked out of the elevator, fixing her jimmy choo 6 inch heels as she walked. Mac Taylor's office was in sight. She walked up to the door and knocked, it felt so strange, new city, new life, new job, new boss. Everything was different here. Mac opened the door and greeted her; she walked inside the office and took a seat.

"So you must be Emiliana Marentez." She laughed at his poor pronunciation of her name.

"Yeah but you can call me Emily." Mac laughed.

"So is that like Spanish or something?" Mac asked.

"Erm… well Marentez is Spanish and Emiliana was my grandmother's name, it's an English name." she blushed.

"Well do you want to meet the team?" she nodded smiling. "So is this your first time in New York?"

"I used to live here when I was a teenager, then I moved to back to England, ive been living there since, then Sinclair called me up outta the blue and offered me the job."

"You've got a pretty strong American accent, hard to believe you've spent that long in England." Mac exclaimed walking into the locker room.

"Well, I'm very good at hiding my accent!" Emily said in a posh English accent. Mac laughed.

"We've got a medical examiner who would love to hear that accent! So here's your locker" Mac opened aidens old locker, old memories unfolded, he pushed them to the back of his mind as he continued to show Emily around.

They bumped in to Stella. "oh Stella this is Emili… I still can't say it." Mac laughed

"Emiliana Marentez! Pleased to meet you, Stella bonesara isn't it?" Stella nodded.

"Wow Mac she's good she even knows our names."

"I done my homework!" Emily exclaimed laughing. They seen don talking to some lab tech. "Is that Donald flack?" she asked staring at the dark haired detective.

"Yeah. Why, do you know him?" Stella asked.

Don turned around not noticing Emily. "Hey Donald duck!" don turned sharply. He pulled her into a hug.

"Its really you isn't it?" don asked thinking he was dreaming

"You were never the sharpest tool in the box, were you?" she exclaimed laughing. Danny walked up.

"Who's this?"

"This is our new csi! Emily" Mac exclaimed.

"Danny do you remember the stories I told you about my high school years about the angel of death, queen of darkness?" don asked.

"Yeah Princeton high school, I remember some of the stories. Why, is she…?"

"Yep this is angel of darkness!" don exclaimed. Emily elbowed him hard in the ribs. He

"Pleased to meet you Messer!" Emily exclaimed don's arm still over her shoulder. Sinclair walked up to their huddle.

"Sinclair what do we owe the pleasure?" Mac asked sarcastically.

"You don't, emiliana come with me." Emily shrugged her shoulders as don shouted; "After shift, meet you here!" she nodded.

Sinclair and Emily walked till they reached a vacant office. "This is your new office!" he exclaimed.

"What…" she was confused very confused?

"This is your surprise, you will be assisting Mac, and you are the new assisting supervisor."

"But I took this job as a csi, not a supervisor."

"Do you remember I said you were in for a surprise when you got here? Well this is it!" she pulled a hand through her straight blonde hair.

"Oh god, a supervisor. That is a surprise." She sighed. "Thank you Sinclair that was a nice surprise that you asked me to be a supervisor—"

"The paper works already gone through!" he smiled handing her the nypd badge and her name tag.

"Thanks." He walked out as she sat on the edge of her new desk. She sighed heavily. She got up and knocked on Macs office door.

"Did Sinclair tell you?" she asked him as soon as he opened the door.

"Tell me what?" he asked taking his seat behind his desk.

"That I'm the new assisting supervisor?" she exclaimed trying to sound as happy as possible.

"I didn't even know you went in for an interview," Mac gestured her to sit down.

"I didn't, apparently without me knowing the paperwork's gone through, is this what its like in this crime lab because if this lab has got as many surprises as ive had already this morning im not sure I wana be around when the next bombshell is dropped," she sighed again.

"If it makes you feel any better Sinclair treats us all like pieces of dirt, he doesn't inform us of anything!" they laughed.

"I better go im meeting don, night Mac!" she waved as she walked out Macs office, and caught sight of don standing by the elevator.

"Where do you want to go," he asked.

"Anywhere but here," she exclaimed pulling him into the elevator.

"Oh god its sooooo good to see you again." She kissed him on the lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked a smile pasted on his face.

"Having some fun!" she exclaimed pulling him out of the elevator, he followed behind her as she ran through central park.

She stopped and whispered in his ear. "Get ready for a wild night!"

**Hope you like it!! R&R please.**

**Next chapter: waking up the next morning**


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she looked at the figure sleeping beside her. He was always so cute when he was sleeping. She whispered in his ear as he started to wake up. She got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

He watched her as she walked away, her silk nightgown falling around her slight curves. Her long blonde hair scooped up into loose bun. He smirked.

"What happened last night? Because I only remember up to the strip club, then it all goes blank." Flack sat up the bed.

"You remember more than me!" she exclaimed laughing while pulling on a pair of black trousers.

He pulled her back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked lying in his arms.

"I don't think so—actually I'm going to ma moms for tea, I'll call her and ask if you can come along, I'm sure she'd love to see you again." Emily nodded. Her shift started in half an hour.

"Don, do you remember the last thing you said to me before I got on that plane back to England?" he nodded.

"How could I forget?" he joked. "I told you that one day you were going to realize that you loved me and when that day came I would be in New York waiting for you."

"I sat in that plane and for hours I thought about what you had said. And when I realized that I had just walked away from the only guy I had ever loved, I nearly asked them to turn the plane around but then soon I was back in England and I kept meaning to come back but the job kept going on and on and I kept telling myself, next month, maybe next month I'll go and see him and then months turned into years and then I finally told myself that you had moved on and you were probably married with kids. But when Sinclair called me up and offered me a job I took it without thinking because I new that if I came back to New York maybe there was that tiny chance you'd still be waiting. And when I seen you yesterday, my heart just flipped because I have realized you are the guy I love, the one and only guy I've ever loved!" floods of tears escaped her eyes, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"You getting all soppy?" they laughed. "Well angel, you're the only girl I ever loved!" she kissed his lips.

"Hey did you see Mac's face yesterday when I shouted Donald duck across the lab. He looked really confused and may I say, not a good look in his case!" don laughed. She lay there in his arms for what felt like forever, hoping that time would stay still and that she wouldn't have to leave him and go to work.

"Better get up now angel, second day better not be late, and it might be better not to mention to anyone that we're, you know…" she nodded, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Whatever you say ducky," she got up and pulled a shirt on. She watched him as he pulled on the suit he had on the day before, she laughed at the state of his crumpled shirt.

"Let me iron that you idiot!" she pulled the shirt out of his hand and walked into the living room, he followed.

"So you iron now as well?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Haha" she said sarcastically.

"Is there no end to your talents?" he joked, picking up the shirt from the ironing board.

"Don't get too used to it! It doesn't happen often… ironing that is!" flack walked into the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"So the victim was Frankie Lavonia a French art student, in New York for the gallery opening last week, apparently he was on his way back got pulled into an alley and that's when the brutal killings started!" Emily explained, Mac nodded. "So we found epithelia's on the spike that was jammed in his shoulder and we found prints on the casing so we've got a suspect and I was wondering if you wanted in on interrogation, follow me." He walked with her in silence, each one of them afraid to break it.

"Are you settling in alright?" Mac asked

"Em yeah I am, don showed me around yesterday so I wont be getting lost anymore!" she laughed remembering when she first arrived in the lab, it took her an hour to find Mac's office!

"So what's the story with you and don?" he asked suspicion in his dark blue eyes.

"High school friends, he and my brother went to the academy together, he's just an old friend!" she explained trying really hard not to let anything slip.

"Just an old friend?" Mac questioned. She could feel his eyes on her every move.

"Yep… just an old friend!" Mac nodded. "Oh and btw…" Mac gave her a confused look. "By the way…the suspect hasn't been cleared buy psych so he may be a bit…. Iffy! And they think he may have something that sets him off, flack just hasn't figured out what that is yet!" Mac smirked; this was going to be fun.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

3 hours and countless conversations about random stuff later Mac stormed out of interrogation. Don and Emily continued to question the suspect. He whispered in her ear, "Let's try a new tactic…" she nodded as he continued to explain it to her.

"So you're a mad man, crazyyyy, is that why you killed him?" Emily sniggered at flacks little show.

"Yeah someone like you should be locked up in some kind of Looney bin!" Emily exclaimed trying to hold back a laugh.

After half an hour of trying to torment the suspect someone knocked on the door. Emily took the papers from the officer. Her face fell when she read them. She handed them top flack avoiding any eye contact with the suspect. Flack nodded and started to speak;

"We know what happened to your wife, 1st December 2007 that's the exact date you killed her, you took her out to the woods and you shot her! So this isn't your first time! What we don't get is why? Why did you kill Frankie, why did you kill Marie—" flack jumped as the suspect stood up and threw a chair at him, he fell back hitting his head, another bang echoed threw his head, he saw the table at the other side of the room. He pulled himself up as two officers came in and took the suspect into custody.

"That's 2 charges of assault of an officer to go along with the murder charge!" flack yelled after the suspect, Mac walked in.

"Where's Emily?" don asked frantically. Together they moved the table sitting in the corner of the room to reveal Emily sitting uncomfortably against the wall.

"Remind me next time to dodge the table next time it comes flying at me!" she laughed. She tried to pull herself up, failing miserably.

"Here wrap your arms around my neck…" don bent over and lifted her up in his arms, she laughed and gripped on tight.

"Don remember the last time you tried this?!" She raised her eyebrows as he sat her down in the sofa in her office. Mac looked at them funny.

"At prom me and don had to do a speech, someone decided to spike don's drink," she explained. "So after the speech don decided to lift me princess style and literally threw us both off the stage, I spent my prom night in an emergency room with a bandage round my head!" Mac laughed.

"Hey that wrist looks broken, I'll get Sheldon…" Mac ran out.

"I don't believe ive met Sheldon!" Emily exclaimed. Don smirked Sheldon walked in. Sheldon picked up the broken wrist.

"You'll need to go to the hospital to get that checked out!" he carefully put her wrist down.

"I'll go with you!" don smirked Emily knew if she let him go with her there would be trouble.

"No its fine don, it's not safe to let you near an emergency room. Not after last time!" she exclaimed Mac eyeing them suspiciously. Don pulled her up and before she had a chance to protest he had her in the car park. "Let's go…" she said reluctantly.

**What will don get up to in the emergency room???**

**Reviews will get the next chap up quicker!!**

**D&D**


	3. Chapter 3

Don waited in the car while she went into the emergency room. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Flack," he responded.

"Don!" she said coldly

"What do you want jess?" his tone was cold, almost as cold as hers.

"I just called to tell you, em I don't know how to say it…" she took a deep breath. "Patrol called me a half hour ago, its Sam… she died of a drug overdose this morning!"

"Oh god…" don spotted Emily waving at him form the hospital entrance. He hung up and set the car into gear.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

The car journey was quiet, this made her more nervous, don was almost never quiet, something was wrong with him. She stroked his thigh with her middle finger. "Hey baby… what's up?" she asked, don stayed quiet not taking his eyes off the road; "Don baby what's wrong?" he let out a loud sigh. He pulled off the busy road into the car park of the mall; he brought the SUV to a halt.

"It's Sam…" he paused.

"What's Sam?" she asked tilting his chin up so he would look at her in the eye.

"While you were in the emergency room, angel called me, she's dead! A drug overdose… how the hell am I meant to tell my father?" Flack turned and looked out the window.

"If you want I'll just skip tonight and head home, you can tell your mother and father then it might be easier—" he cut her off;

"No, jess and matt and the kids are coming are coming as well, to tell you the truth I'd prefer it if you were there," he turned around and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you!" he kissed her passionately.

"Love you too ducky!" she smiled as he started up the car.

"just to let you know, my mom probably wont shut up about you being back so what ever she say's about me isn't true!" she started laughing.

"So if she starts talking about how you used to spend hours preparing for dates and how you had a picture of me on your wall which you used to stare at every night until the day you finally got the courage to ask me out!" she looked at him with a smug grin.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked astonished.

"Do you remember our first date...?"

"Oh god…." Don laughed

_First date 1996 1__st__ July. _

_They walked through central park, hand in hand. They had been talking for hours and had made there way from the restaurant he had taken her to and now they had arrived at central park._

"_You're so sweet!" Emily exclaimed breaking the comfortable silence that had been hung over them for the past 5 minutes._

"_How'd you work that out?"_

"_Well every one say's your 'the bad boy' 'the troublemaker' no one knows this side of you!" don laughed,_

"_Me a troublemaker? No chance!" she smiled as he took her hand and led her towards the apartment building._

"_Are you sure your mom and dad wont mind?" Emily whispered as don brought her into his parent's living room._

"_They'll be gone for a couple of hours at least, so what do you want to do, watch a movie?" don said running over to their DVD shelve. "How about that horror movie 'prom night'?" _

"_Sounds good, I love that film!" she exclaimed smiling, don couldn't actually believe he had this beautiful girl in his living room smiling at him._

"_I love it too apart from the fact the boyfriend dies! That part kinda sucks!" they both laughed._

"_You know, I've been waiting for months for you to ask me out!" she exclaimed while he put in the DVD. _

"_Really ive been trying to ask you out for months," he said sitting down next to her on the couch, "Jai told me it would be kinda perverted because your 2 years younger than me!" he said slightly embarrassed._

"_No it's really cute, and since when do you listen to jai, yesterday he asked Mr. Salmons in geography if cotton came from a sheep!" they both laughed at the stupidity of don's best mate._

"_Idiot, you know im still wondering why his parents pay 20 thousand dollars a year to send him to private school when he spends most of the day in the corridors throwing elastic bands at passing teachers heads!" _

"_Come on you have to admit when he hit Miss Philips it was hilarious!" _

"_Yeah it was, the movies starting!" they sat for about 15 minutes and in the time she had moves from the other side of the couch to lying in between his legs, her head buried in his chest. "This is a lot more scary than I remember it!" don laughed._

_She looked up into his eyes, his dreamy blue eyes, they were so beautiful. She leaned over and kissed him his lips soft and gently. He leaned forward and met her in the kiss; as soon as she pulled away he leaned further, wrapping his arms around her thin body. He kissed her again letting his tongue caress her bottom lip begging for entrance. This she gave as he wrapped his tongue around hers. He placed her hands in her back and ran his finger up her spine. She smiled into his mouth at the butterflies in her stomach._

"_Do you know that was my first kiss!" she exclaimed smiling into his shoulder. _

"_Really?" he asked surprised._

"_Yeah, I know everyone at school say's im a real player and such a slut, but im not like that at all!" she yawned and checked her watch, "I better be going!"_

"_Right I'll go get your jacket," he said but instead of getting up he pulled her down into a much more passionate kiss._

"_Don are you here?" his mothers voice ruined the moment as he shot round scrambling trying to stand up. "Oh here you are dear, aaaa is that Emily?!" she smiled widely. Don closed his eyes tight hoping his embarrassing mother would just disappear._

"_I'll just go get that…jacket." Emily laughed as don slurred each word._

"_I'm so glad don eventually worked up the courage to ask you out, he's been staring at a picture of you every night for at least a month!" dons mother exclaimed and Emily dropped her head in embarrassment,_

"_Here's your jacket…" don led her into the porch, "I'm so sorry about my mom, you're the first girl ive brought home so you can understand why she's like this!" Emily said nothing just kissed him again._

"_See you tomorrow don," she smiled and then she was gone. He had blown it he was sure of it, no his mom had blown it for him. Little did he know just how wrong he was!_

"So that's why you were staring at me weirdly in school, you thought I was some kinda pervert,"

"No, don, I was staring at you because you we so hot and yeah, it was kinda perverted," don shot her a deadly serious look. "JOKING!" he looked relived as he parked the car in front of his parents house.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

She walked through the door, clasping don's hand as tight as she could; she heard laughing coming from the other room. 'Here we go!' she thought, 'time to face the music'

"Hey ma!" don exclaimed snapping her out of her thoughts; she smiled, trying her best to hide just how nervous she was. She looked around the room, Dons parents were sitting down with Dons sister was there with her husband, Their Daughter Katy, who was 5, their son, Jonathan who was 3 and Ellie who was 3 months old. Don's father got up and greeted them.

"Lovely to see you again Emiliana!" he smiled; he always called her by her full name because he knew she hated it.

"Lovely to see you too, Donald!" she smiled.

"Oh my… Emily you look just as beautiful as when I last seen you!" dons mother exclaimed Emily blushed as Marie hugged her. Don gripped her hand again and led her through to the kitchen.

She smiled as he rummaged around the kitchen trying to find where his mother had keeps the glasses. "Try the top second from the right!" she exclaimed relaxing n the table.

He opened the door to reveal a set of wine glasses, "How'd you know that?" he asked bewildered.

"Call it woman's intuition!" she smiled.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked picking up the bottle of red wine, "Wine?"

"No, water for me thanks… look Don…I never had a chance to tell you in the car because… well we were talking about…" She paused not wanting to say the name of the person who had caused to much hurt and heartache to Don's family, "Sam…" she eventually said quietly, sensing her nerves he put down the wine and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it baby, you're scaring me, are you alright, did the doctor say something?" He asked confused.

"Yeah the doctor said something, but I don't want you to feel pressured, I understand if you don't want this…" she paused again; she felt his body tense against her.

"What is it angel?" he asked removing a strand of blonde curly hair from over her face

"I'm pregnant, 3 weeks to be exact!" she exclaimed, he kissed her head.

He smiled, "Were gona have a family!" he exclaimed. She smiled; she had certainly not expected him to react like that! "We better get back through we don't want them worrying! Oh and about Sam, I'm going to tell them tonight before we leave! I don't want to ruin the night!" she nodded in agreement, "But can we tell them our news now, im so excited!" she laughed he sounded like a kid who had just been told he was getting a puppy, she nodded again kissing him lightly on the lips. She followed him and sat down next to him, his arm wrapped protectively around her. "I love you!" he whispered, the small 3 words sent shivers down her spine,

"Love you too!" He smiled into her neck as everyone left to be seated at the dinning table.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

He held her hand under the table, he was nervous, she could feel it. He cleared his throat and an uncomfortable silence fell across the room.

"Em ma, dad me and Emily have got something to tell you," don exclaimed squeezing Emily's hand. She smiled nervously as the whole flack family stared at them. The room fell silent again.

"Oh my… Congratulations!" Marie exclaimed getting up to hug Emily. Don stared at Emily with a 'how the hell did she know?' look. Emily shrugged and hugged Marie back. Emily sat back down; don leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"That went well!" he whispered, she nodded and continued eating.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

After dinner they sat in the lounge, the kids went to play in the play room, while the adults talked. Emily watched as Jessica played with ellie, she was so good with kids, Emily had always hated babysitting growing up, Don and she had never really thought this through, what if they were terrible parents?

"Emily!" her head shot up as she heard jess shout her name.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to hold ellie; after all you need all the practice you can get!" Jess walked over to where Emily was sitting and placed ellie carefully in her arms. She cradled the baby carefully, as it yawned its delicate frame spread out in her arms. Don sat down next to her.

"Don't worry your going to be a great mom!" he whispered while playing with ellie.

"Your gona be a great dad!" she exclaimed. Don smiled. He watched Emily rock ellie gently rocking her to sleep.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Emily said a sad farewell to ellie as don's sister's family left. She checked her watch 11:23 it was getting late, her and don should leave to drive back to the city soon, but as soon as she approached the subject of leaving don's mother was ushering them into don's old bedroom, asking them to stay the night. So now they were lying wrapped in each others arms in the small double bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her, "I love you!" he placed a hand on her now invisible bump.

"God, just look at us," she started, "lying in a double bed in your old room at the age of 28, having a kid together after separating for 6 years!" he stayed silent, great! He had fallen asleep, she cuddled closer to him and closed her eye's, little did she know, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**What will happen tomorrow??? No more updates until I get more reviews!!!!**

**D&D**


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke suddenly realizing she was alone, she checked the room, yep, defiantly alone. She sighed, where was he? She got up from the bed and pulled on the dress she'd had on the night before. She walked into the sitting room where don sat with his parents across from him. He gestured her to sit down next to him and began t talk,

"Last night it was just so hectic, because we hadn't seen jess and matt in ages and then our little announcement..." he paused. "While Emily was at the emergency room last night—"

"Emergency room?" dons mother interrupted.

"Long story!" Emily exclaimed and don nodded.

"Anyway while we were at the emergency room last night, det. Angell called me, she had been called to a crime scene in the middle of Times Square, a body dump, and the autopsy showed that the Jane Doe died of a drug overdose. So Angell ran her DNA through the system and that's when she called me, the Jane Doe was Sam!" dons father opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the cries of don's mother.

Emily felt her phone vibrate under the material of her dress, she glanced at the message, and tears welled up in her eyes. Emily got up to leave but was stopped by don's hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, breaking free from his grip, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks. She ran out of the room into the toilet.

Don screwed up his face, why was she reacting like that? He decided that he would take her out later and ask her, but for now he had a bigger problem. His parents wanted to know every single detail about Sam's death. He sighed, "Em well..."

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"Mom took it better than I expected!" don said sitting across form Emily in the booth in star bucks. "Emily!" he shouted, earning them looks from everyone one around them, she looked up, "What's up with you, you haven't spoken since we told my parents you haven't even touched your hot chocolate! Seriously what's wrong?"

She searched in her bag finally pulling her phone out, she handed it to don and said, "Read the message…" she said quietly as he took the phone.

_Hey huney, howar you babes? Missin yhuu here in little old England, how's things goin in the big apple, must get lonely in that big apartment all by yourself, I might just have to pop in and pay yhuu a little visit! It's been strange without you here, I might just have to come and bring you back and if you refuse…_

_Love __**Laylay**__ xx_

_Remember, I no where yhuu live…_

He thought about it, Layla was her little sister; Emily's nickname for her was lala, he'd never heard Emily call her laylay but it was obviously her, there's no-one they new with a similar name. It had to be Layla; she would be 17 years old now! Why was Emily so worked up by a simple text? Sure it sounded a bit weird but surely it was just a joke between sisters. "What's wrong with it? It's just a message from Layla, and the 'I no where you live' comment was probably just a joke!"

She pulled her legs up to meet her chin, and sighed, "Except layla's been dead for 3 years…" she took a sharp intake of breath, "She was in the house with my father when… well I'm not allowed to talk about that but the nickname, I used to call her lala, not laylay, he ex boyfriend called her laylay, after it all happened, well, they said he was part of it and now he sends me a couple of these texts daily, I don't know what to do?!" don was confused, what on earth was she talking about?

"Let's go somewhere else and we can talk about this…" he led her out of the star bucks.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

She slammed the door to her apartment and ran up the stairs, don followed her conscientiously. "Hey..." he whispered as she stormed into her bedroom. No response, just like the journey home, she rummaged about in her closet and eventually pulled out a pair of Nike cottons and an old NYPD t-shirt. He took a seat on the end of her bed as she went into the bathroom to change. She stood in the doorway and waited for him to say something.

"What's going on!" he said loudly looking her in the eye, it was more of a statement than a question but nevertheless, she felt complied to answer.

"Stuff…" he gave her a deadly serious look, "It's been 3 years since my father and Layla were killed! It was hard, I was on my way home to the house where my parents and Layla and me lived. It's an English tradition for posh families to all live under one roof. Well mother was away on business and when I walked into the study father was lying there! I screamed and ran to find the telephone and that's when I found lala!" she started to cry, "I shouldn't even be telling you this! The CIA is gona kill me!" he looked at her confused.

"What why are the CIA involved—"Don said.

"Like I said I shouldn't even be telling you this, don, sorry but tonight I think I need to be on my own, I just need to think!" he nodded and was about to walk out the door, he stopped and turned around, he shouldn't be leaving her when she's like this!

"Don please just go!" she cried hysterically, going against his better judgment he walked out of the apartment and got a cab back to his condo.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

She lay in her queen size bed, she knew she shouldn't have sent don away, she needed him here. She lay back and pulled the covers up to her chin, she wasn't tired, and she knew she wouldn't sleep! She pulled out her pink laptop and clicked on the icon _my pictures_; she started with the ones she had scanned on from when she and Layla were growing up in England. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she relived her childhood in pictures. Then she opened the album with her high school years in it, she looked through the pictures, her first day at Hathaway, her and don on their first date, prom, graduation! All the memories came flooding back! She went back and looked at a picture that had caught her eye while watching the slideshow .She looked at it for a while, eventually hitting the wallpaper icon on her touch screen laptop. She closed down the album and stared at her background, her and don at school prom, big smiles on their faces, all set for a future _together_ in the big bad world, away from the comforts of high school. With little knowledge of the journey that lay ahead of them. She clenched her eyes closed trying to stop the tears from falling. This was going to be a long night!

**Sorry not updated in a while, may not be updating again anytime soon as I have loads of course work and revising! Will hopefully update by the beginning of May, but unsure! Thanks for reading the story and reviewing.**

**Love D&D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry not updated in a while, was on holiday then computer broke******** but finally got another chap written **

**please review.**

**D&D**

She walked into work, hoping to see don, after all the night before was the first night they had spent apart since her return. She bumped into Mac on her way to her office.

"Oh, hey, don came by looking for you earlier, say's he really needs to speak to you," she nodded and carried onto her office. As soon as she walked in the big bunch of white roses caught her eye. She looked over at the card,

_Im sorry, I know you need time but I really wish you would open up to me, my place tonight? Then we can talk properly, it doesn't even have to be about that, we can talk about the baby, oh god, I still can't believe were gona be parents, who'd have thought, eh? Anyway, love you D x_

She smiled at the tiny writing all scrunched up on the small card. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello emiliana speaking…" she answered politely.

"Hey! Somebody told me you were back in New York!" Emily recognized the voice immediately and a smile registered across her face. Her best friend Jennifer and she met at Team USA cheerleading squad auditions when they were both 12 and had been best friends ever since, but when Emily left New York they had grown apart.

"Yes, I've been expecting your call for over a month now! So who told you? Don? Sinclair? Or was it that guy you've been seeing at the precinct?" Her best friend gasped.

"How did you know about him? Anyway, it was don, who called me, said you were back, Em, I'm at the community college all day, using their gym because NY Allsteps got a competition on Sunday!"

"NY Allsteps, that was my name!" her and jen always discussed starting up their own cheerleading squads as teenagers and they had picked the name NY Allsteps.

"Well after you left I missed you so I started up the squad in your memory. So because this squad kinda half belongs to you I was wondering if you would consider taking up coaching again."

"I'll come down on my lunch break, okay? And we can talk about it." Emily knew Jennifer could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"Okay, see you later." Emily hung up and walked out into the lab smiling. Emily found Stella, who was on her way to a scene. Emily and Stella headed for the garage and sped out of the crime lab.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"You on drugs or something?" Danny asked don as they drove to the crime scene.

"What?!" don asked the smile on his face finally fading.

"You've had a cheesy grin on your face ever since you got that text earlier on!"

"Im just happy, everything's finally alright!" Danny shook his head smiling, it was obvious don was head over heels in love with Emily!

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"You're happy today!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, an old friend got in touch this morning, and asked me to go and see her! Im going on my lunch break, im just so excited to see her again!" Stella smiled, Emily pulled out her phone. There was a voicemail from don.

"Hey, dunno if you got my flowers but if you did em, I wanted to ask you if you fancied going to Sullivan's tonight instead cos Danny's going and Stella and even Mac, so… anyway, call me back angel! Don." She smiled and quickly text him back. The rest of the car journey went by in silence.

Stella and Emily were the first few on the scene; two young officers were placing crime scene tape around the old house. Stella walked over to the officers and started talking while Emily walked into the house, kit in hand; she walked up the stairs and found the Vic, lying in a pool of her own blood in front of an ajar door. Bending down to examine the body she heard the door creak open, she stood up quickly and watched helpless as the hooded figure drew his gun and pulled the trigger. She groaned and fell to the ground.

_A few minutes previously…_

"Have you checked the scene?" Stella asked getting a blank look form the young officer. "My supervisor is in there and you haven't checked the house for any unauthorized personnel. I will be taking up this serious case of misconduct with your supervisor, you'd be lucky to still have a job after this!" Stella shook her head and opened her mouth to warn Emily when a bang echoed the old house. Stella ran for the door but got knocked down as a hooded figure ran out the house in frenzy intent on getting away. Stella pulled out her phone and dialed 911, hoping to god that Emily was okay.

**Just a short chap.**

**Next one should be up soon.**

**D&D**


End file.
